Deo Gratias
by Hyacinthoides
Summary: Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku bahagia.


Naruto © Kishimoto  
Teori Kushina's Death © Tyrannos, di forum Narutofan

* * *

Wanita muda berambut merah panjang itu duduk di sana, di atas futon putih dengan selimut oranye muda. Di pelukannya tertidur seorang bayi mungil. Kulitnya masih kemerahan. Sejumput tipis rambut pirang tumbuh di kepala sang bayi. Mata kehijauan sang ibu menatap bayinya dengan lembut. Kemudian dikecupnya dahi putranya.

Cahaya kebiruan sang bulan masuk ke dalam kamar itu melalui pintu sorong menuju taman dalam yang terbuka lebar. Memantul ke wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum ketika pria tegap berjubah putih dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sudah selesai rapatnya, Minato?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

"I-iya, baru saja," jawab Minato gugup.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu sejak mereka dipertemukan oleh nasib. Desiran darah di dadanya dan rasa geli seperti kupu-kupu dalam perutnya masih tetap ada setiap kali melihatnya. Uzumaki Kushina, seorang wanita super, seorang ibu super.

Ya, sang jagoan yang bahkan dapat menaklukkan Yondaime Hokage The Greatest.

"Minato...?" panggil Kushina perlahan.

"Ya?"

"Aku baru sadar..." Kushina tersenyum dan menatap mata biru Minato dalam-dalam. "Aku ini orang yang bahagia, ya?"

Sang Yondaime Hokage berkedip, tanda bahwa ia bertanya.

"Ya, aku ini orang yang bahagia," Kushina tertawa kecil. "Lihatlah. Usiaku sekarang 25 tahun dan masih terus diberi limpahan kasih sayang Tuhan. Dia masih memberiku banyaaaaaaaaak sekali kebahagiaan yang tak terhitung. Sungguh, aku ini orang yang sangat bahagia."

Minato masih tidak mengerti.

"Dari yang terkecil, misalnya. Aku dilahirkan dari kedua orangtua yang menyayangiku. Aku diberikan limpahan udara bersih yang sejuk untuk kuhirup oleh Tuhan. Aku diberikan sinar matahari yang menghangatkan, air yang membersihkan, tanah untuk kujejak... Aku diberikan masa kecil yang bahagia," kenang Kushina. Raut wajahnya melembut. "Ketika ada masalah, aku diberikan teman-teman yang senantiasa ada di sisiku. Aku tumbuh besar dengan baik."

Pria itu mulai mengerti. Ia duduk di depannya, mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Kemudian aku pindah ke Konoha. Tuhan masih tetap memberiku kebahagiaan, curahan kasih sayang-Nya tidak pernah berhenti. Bahkan lebih banyak. Aku dipertemukan-Nya dengan Jiji-kun. Lalu denganmu, Minato," sekali lagi, wanita itu menatap mata Minato dan tersenyum.

Sang Yondaime Hokage balas tersenyum.

"Memberikan diriku seutuhnya untukmu, melahirkan putramu, dipertemukan dengan Naruto... Semuanya adalah bukti cinta Tuhan kepadaku, Minato. Sungguh, aku bersyukur," ucap Kushina sungguh-sungguh. "Kuucapkan terima kasihku tanpa batas kepada Tuhan atas semua cinta-Nya kepadaku dan... terima kasih juga, Minato. Aku bahagia telah mencintaimu."

--

Darah. Darah. Darah.

Yondaime Hokage The Greatest hampir kalah. Makhluk raksasa berekor sembilan di depannya memang bukan main kuatnya. Namikaze Minato sudah kepayahan. Kyuubi tertawa menggelegar. Sabetan terakhir ekor merahnya itu tentu saja bisa membunuh sang Hokage, seandainya tidak ada ribuan kagebunshin seorang wanita berambut merah yang menghentikan gerak ekor itu.

"Minggir, Minato," ucap suara yang sangat dikenal Minato itu. "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Ya. Kushina.

Sekali lagi, ribuan kagebunshin dihasilkan oleh wanita muda itu. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ya, sekali lagi, lagi, dan terus menghasilkan ribuan kagebunshin hingga titik chakra terakhirnya. Bersamaan dengan saat itu, sampailah sang monster pada titik terlemahnya.

ANBU dikerahkan. Mereka berhasil melumpuhkan Kyuubi walaupun hanya untuk sesaat. Semua mata tertuju pada sang monster. Kecuali sepasang mata biru. Sang empunya mata segera berlari menghampiri Kushina yang sudah terkapar di tanah.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAMU, KUSHINA??!!" bentaknya marah.

Kushina tersenyum. "I saved you... Syukurlah..."

"_DID YOU EVER THINK WHAT YOU'VE DONE_??!!" diangkatnya kepala merah itu ke pangkuannya.

"_But now... you're saved_," jawab Kushina. Napasnya memburu. Wajahnya pucat. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. "Syukurlah..."

Bening tumpah dari mata birunya. Yondaime Hokage menangis untuk istrinya.

"_Live on, dear_. Lindungi Naruto. Sayangi dia..." suara Kushina semakin pelan. "Maaf tak bisa jadi ibu yang baik untuknya. Maaf atas semuanya..."

"Diam Kushina, diam!"

Kushina tersenyum lagi. Tangannya dingin, menyentuh pipi Minato. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih, Minato. Aku bahagia..."

Dan mata hijau cerianya tak pernah terbuka lagi.

--

Puluhan segel sudah disiapkan. Bayi kecil berambut pirang dalam buaian itu ditidurkan di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Sang ayah menatapnya dengan berat hati. Minato dipaksa menelan kepedihan demi warganya.

Penyegelan Kyuubi dimulai.

"Jiraiya-sensei..." panggil Minato pelan, sambil terus menyegel.

"Hm?"

"Suatu saat nanti... katakan pada Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Maaf... karena telah melakukan hal ini. Dan katakan bahwa aku dan Kushina sangat menyayanginya."

"Hmmm..."

"Lalu satu lagi, sensei," Minato menatap Jiraiya, tersenyum. "Segel Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Jangan biarkan siapapun memakainya lagi. Jangan biarkan siapapun... mengalami hal yang sama... denganku."

Tubuh sang Yondaime Hokage The Greatest terhempas ke tanah. Diiringi tangisan putranya, ia pergi.

--

_"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku bahagia."_

* * *

**DA FCUK! OH SO DRAMA! /shot**

**Sudah lama saya tidak menulis, harap maklumi saja keabalan saya ini. THIS STORY HAS NO POINT, BBY! Malu sekali saya menyubmitnya ke sini, tapi pengen juga.;; Yah, kalo memang nanti saya rasa ini sampah, ya saya hapus. :p  
**

**Anyway, cerita ini diilhami dari sebuah teori kematian Kushina, seperti di disclaimer saya di atas. Dan cerita ini hanyalah khayalan belaka. Tapi kalo emang sama kayak cerita Kishimoto aslinya, ya maap aja. Tapi bener loh, saya nggak ngopi. Saya udah nggak baca Naruto berabad-abad yang lalu. /lebay**

**Akhir kata, saya ucapkan selamat Idul Adha kepada yang merayakannya. Dan...**

**REVIEW Y/Y?**

**

* * *

**

_December 8, 2008,  
---Hyacinthoides---_


End file.
